Solo hermanas
by Jakye Mnjz
Summary: Elsa y Anna viven en incertidumbre por saber si sus sentimientos son correspondidos, ocultando y fingiendo pasan su día a día. Sera que en algún momento puedan expresar lo que sienten antes de que algo grave pase.
1. Chapter 1

**La verdad es mi primer fic, así que no sean crueles, por las faltas de ortografía etc pido disculpas**

**-Sin más Frozen no me pertenece solo a Disneey y sus asociados**

**Recuentro**

La luz del alba comenzaba a mostrarse dando paso a un amanecer que anuncia el comienzo de un nuevo día; una pequeña ráfaga de melancolía que daba paso a un sentimiento de incertidumbre, a cierta pelirroja que miraba el horizonte, desde el tejado de aquel castillo que tantos recuerdos contenía. Con el corazón palpitando lentamente, ella contemplaba aquel amanecer, las olas subían y bajaban, conforme se acercaban a la tierra, y provocaban ondas que se confundían entre sí, dando el aspecto de pequeños círculos quebrándose en diferentes partes en formas de 'C'. Un pequeño suspiro escapaba de los labios de aquella chica, de ojos color azul-aqua, mientras se encogía de hombros y, en posición fetal, abrazaba sus piernas.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- cantaba la joven junto a un suspiro y una voz quebrada. Aumentando la presión de su auto-abrazo, cerraba los ojos evitando derramar esas lágrimas que tanto había contenido. ''¿Dónde estás?'' esa pregunta era la razón de sus penas.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que aquella rubia había abandonado sus aposentos, para investigar los extraños sucesos que se estaban presentando a las afueras de su reino; esa era lo que mantenía a esa chica, en el tejado, acojonada y abatida en la espera de noticias sobre su querida hermana.

-No t-tiene que ser un mu-muñeco…- con la voz completamente ahogada en sollozos continuaba con la interpretación de aquella canción, que tanto le recordaba a la rubia platinada que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos.

Una pequeña lagrima, cargada de tristezas, comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla. Con los ojos cristalinos, por las lágrimas contenidas, mantenía la vista sobre aquel mar, esperando una señal que le dijese que su hermana estaba de vuelta o, al menos, trajera noticias de ella.

-Y-ya me voy- con un gran respiro, y conteniendo aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse a la mínima muestra de flaqueza, termino la última nota de su canto.

Escondiendo la cabeza dentro de sus piernas y apretando la mandíbula, se dispuso a dar una última mirada a aquel mar ondeante, que hacia juego con sus pensamientos, y a dirigirse a sus aposentos para vestirse adecuadamente para el día que acababa de comenzar; desde la ausencia de la rubia ella había quedado a cargo de los asuntos del reino, siendo la princesa y segunda heredera al trono, título que no deseaba en lo más mínimo.  
>Con el dorso de su mano comenzó a limpiarse aquellas las lágrimas que se habían escapado a los esfuerzos, casi inhumanos, de ella por evitar que salieran; tenía que ser fuerte, debía ser seria, tenía que soportarlo, por ella.<p>

Con el ánimo algo nublado y un poco cabizbajo se propuso a rendir el día con todo el esfuerzo y energía que pudiera deparar en ese momento; tenía que dar frutos y conseguir un avance para cuando ella llegara, le demostraría que ella podía ser tan responsable como cualquier otro al mando, e incluso más. Se detuvo en seco, contemplando la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, y dio un sonoro suspiro. No entendía, trataba de comprenderlo, noches antes lo había analizado en su cama, hasta que el sueño la invadía y la hacía perder el conocimiento, pero la misma pregunta la seguía carcomiendo todos los días ''¿Desde cuándo buscaba la aprobación de su hermana? ''. No es como si antes no la hubiera buscado, en realidad desde que sus padres fallecieron y la dejaron a cargo del reino, pero en ese entonces no era como ahora. Antes solía buscarla con la intención de poder escuchar unas palabras de su hermana a través de esos centímetros de madera que las separaban, aprendió lo básico sobre finanzas, arte, arquitectura, sociedad, solo lo esencial para poder ejercer un reinado justo y burocrático hasta que su hermana fuera coronada o decidiese salir, lo que ocurriera primero; pero ¿Por qué ahora su mente le jugaba tales bromas? Solo atino a pones una mano sobre su frente y dar un segundo suspiro, cargado de pesadez y duda, igual no tenía el tiempo, ni era el lugar exacto para ponerse a pensar en sus dilemas existenciales, en sus ratos libres podría amargarse su existencia con sus dudas, pero por ahora un reino la llamaba y tenía que responder como era debido; firme, serena, fría, calculadora, pero a la vez cálida y amigable, cada vez admiraba más aquella rubia que tenía mil facetas y mil deberes que seguía sin rechistar. Exhalando una gran cantidad de aire se dispuso a poner su mejor sonrisa, fingida desde que cierta rubia desapareció, y con paso firme recorrió aquel pasillo. Frente a una gran puerta, de madera tallada en un color rojo suave-brillante, ella extendió la mano y, tomando la manivela, dio un pequeño empujón que, por inercia, dejo al descubierto el comedor y a una pelirroja totalmente sorprendida y boquiabierta.

-¿Elsa?-

Una rubia platina estaba parada frente a ella, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, dando ese aire de seriedad y dulzura que siempre caracterizaban a la elegante chica.

-Tardaste bastante, pensé que tal vez te habías vu…-

-¡ELSA!-

Ante la mirada atónita de una rubia, la pelirroja salto sobre esta en un efusivo abrazo. Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la menor, lagrimas que había contenido desde que había visto partir a aquella rubia que se había vuelto la dueña de sus pensamientos, emociones y anhelos. La rubia solo pudo abrazarla y acariciar la espalda de la efusiva pelirroja que lloraba en sus brazos, no podía creer que la echara tanto de menos, no es que ella no la hubiera echado de menos, es más aquella pelirroja se adueñaba de su pensar cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos. Tanto llego a pensarla que hasta en sus sueños había aparecido, hasta el punto de preguntarse cómo es que anhelaba tanto la compañía de la menor si no había compartido tanto tiempo con ella, desde los deberes del castillo, hasta las salidas no programadas o las sorpresivas visitas, que tanto le molestan; por algo había un mensajero, para que avisaran con antelación la hora y fecha de su visita; pero eso ya no importaba, al fin y al cabo, se encontraba al lado de aquella chica que tanto había estado ansiando ver, en este momento la tenía en sus brazos y ella le demostraba que se sentía igual o peor que ella en el corto periodo en el que estuvieron separadas.

-También te extrañe-

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que es algo corto, pero solo era el prólogo, sin más agradezco su tiempo en leer mis tonteras y recuerden que sus opiniones son importantes (para buscarlos y asesinarlos :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo se, lo se tarde siglos, pero aquí esta... Sin más preámbulos aquí el capitulo

Nota: este capitulo tendrá un enfoque mayor a la psicología de Elsa, sabiendo que ella fue alejada de su hermana y puesta en aislamiento por sus poderes, bueno aprovechare esto para darle un enfoque oscuro y traumatica... Ok no, pero si sera necesario para la continuidad de la historia... Sin más que disfruten...

**Posición: Recordatorios dolorosos**

Su mirada paseaba por el lejano horizonte, su cuerpo se relajaba y contorneaba al compás de la suave brisa, si todo era perfecto; su mirada afligida y sus labios rectos eran lo que traslucía en ese momento y no la dejaba disfrutar por completo. Un nudo formado en su garganta la hizo estremecer, sus mejillas empezaron a arder y sus ojos a cristalizar. Lo entendía, lo comprendía pero seguía siendo doloroso. Todo era perfecto, no había nada que decir, ella era respetada, admirada y hasta cierto punto temida; temor, esa palabra se adueñó de sus pensamientos. La mirada de los aldeanos cuando pasaba, los que sabían de ella, los que conocían las leyendas, los que conocían maldiciones, todos la miraban con una sonrisa; entre fingida y afligida; que demostraba un temor profundo. Ella lo comprendía, pero nadie quería darse cuenta, en especial ella. No era la típica mira de respeto/temor que todos daban a sus gobernantes, ella lo notaba; ellos tenían miedos de sus poderes, que en cualquier momento fuera a enfadarse y volver a congelar el fiordo y, tal vez, a los mismos aldeanos. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente y su cabeza comenzó a girar, sus labios se vieron entreabiertos y sus lágrimas escaparon sin más remedio. Esa mañana había sido perfecta, el encuentro con su hermana y la forma en que la recibió…

Flashback-

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios y unas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Pasaron pocos segundos en aquel abrazo, pero ellas lo sintieron como si hubiesen sido horas; no porque se sintiera como un momento incomodo, al contrario, era porque se sentía tan cálido que hubiesen decidido quedarse ahí. Pero eso no era posible, no por este momento. Con todo el dolor del mundo, Elsa, separo a la menor con mucha delicadeza.

-Ven- desviando su mirada a la mesa – vamos a desayunar

La pelirroja, a regañadientes, solo asintió.

-Claro-

La rubia noto unas pequeñas lágrimas que aun resbalaban por el rostro de la menor. Tomando el rostro de la pelirroja, entre sus manos, comenzó a limpiarle con el pulgar aquellas húmedas gotas saladas que figuraban en su rostro.

-¿E-Elsa?-

Anna, ante el sorpresivo acto de Elsa, solo pudo sonrojarse y apartar la vista de aquellos ojos que la cautivaban. Elsa solo sonreía ante la actitud de su pequeña hermana.

-¿Ocurre algo Anna?- pregunto la rubia, acercándose a su hermana y pegando sus frentes – no pareces tener fiebre-

-¡¿E- eh?!-

La pelirroja respondió al contacto de su hermana con un respingo y dando un salto hacia atrás, claro que la rubia no podía hacer más que reír ante los cambios de humor de la menor, que se encontraba realmente nerviosa ante la presencia de ella.

-S- sí, estoy bien- respondía esta con una sonrisa nerviosa

Flashback end-

…pero lo que figuraba ante sus ojos solo podía hacerla entrar en su realidad absoluta. Nadie la amaría por más que la conociera. Kristoff se había acercado a Anna y le había besado, la menor no se alejó, se veía que correspondía. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños fuertemente, hasta que noto la escarcha que emanaba de sus manos. Quito las manos y con un suave ademan retiro la nieve y entrecerró la ventana. Su cuerpo estaba agotado por el viaje y sus sentimientos se encontraban confusos. Pero la imagen permanecía en su cabeza y no dejaba de hacer eco en su inconsciente, como si fuese una voz burlándose de ella y recordándole a cada instante su posición. Se tumbó bocabajo en su cama, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Quería llorar, quería salir y gritarles a todos como se sentía, quería decirle a esa pelirroja lo que sentía, pero nuevamente esa imagen apareció en su cabeza y comprendió que prefería ser infeliz y estar con ese sentimiento oculto que llegar y arruinarle su felicidad a su hermana. Al fin y al cabo amar a alguien significa hacer todo por verla sonreír, a pesar de que su felicidad no fuese con ella.

-No sientas, no sientas-

Esas palabras salían de sus labios y golpeaban su atormentado corazón, sabía lo que sentía pero entendía que estaba mal.

-º-

Sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos oscuros, su mente se encontraba prisionera del pesar, su cuerpo ardía por el deseo incontrolable de abrir aquella puerta que se interponía entre su tristeza y su felicidad. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se olvidara de los formalismos y girara la perilla para entrar a la habitación, pero no se atrevía. Ya una vez la había interrumpido abruptamente y las cosas no habían terminado tan bien, aunque debía admitir que era su culpa al fin y al cabo…

-Maldita sea, Anna…- comenzó a moverse algo inquieta -¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser tan… Anna?- paro su auto regaño y volvió a contemplar la puerta, un largo suspiró escapó de sus labios.

No lo entendía, al parecer el destino tenía un sentido del humor muy extraño cuando se trataba de ella, aunque casi podría asegurar que era irónico; la puerta que siempre la había separado porque permanecía cerrada, ahora las separaba, pero con la diferencia de que ahora se encontraba abierta. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro. ¿Tan difícil se le hacía tomar la perilla, girarla y hablar con su hermana?

-Hermana…- dijo casi en un susurro

Esa palabra sonaba pesada y tosca ante sus oídos, preferiría haber dicho otra cosa, pero lo que sonaba era una realidad irrefutable, algo que ni ella ni los mismos dioses podría deshacer. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Elsa apareció frente a ella, era tan viva la imagen, se sentía real, el perfume que anhelaba noches enteras, la calidez (irónicamente) proveniente de la reina de hielo, sus ojos con esa mirada gélida, sus labios tan suaves y finos, su cuello que sonaba apetecible…

-Espera ¡¿Qué…?¡-

Abrió lentamente los ojos y salió de su estupor. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y sus labios se cerraron fuertemente. Había comenzado a fantasear con el cuerpo de su hermana, eso no habría sido un problema sino fuera que estaba frente a su puerta. Una risa sin gracia escapó de sus labios, no entendía como le importaba más el donde tenía sus fantasías que el porqué de estas. Pero a quien le importaba eso, esa puerta siempre estuvo y estará entre ella, porque ella nunca se atrevería a pasarla. A pesar del amor incondicional que sentía por Elsa, tenía que comprender algo; ella era, es y será su hermana…

-Sera otro día- una mueca de resignación apareció en su rostro mientras daba media vuelta

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de sus labios y comenzó a alejarse de la habitación de su hermana. Si, la suerte era cruel con ella, los dioses debían estar riéndose de ella; ¿Por qué diablos la torturaban con un amor prohibido? ¿Tanta gracia les causaba verla sufrir por tan esplendida rubia qué siempre seria perfecta ante sus ojos?

-Al menos alguien está feliz- susurro para si misma

-º-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz del cielo entraba y empañaba sus pupilas obligándola a cerrarlas nuevamente, aunque con más dureza. Intento mover sus brazos y una corriente de dolor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, como si fuera un torrente de agua desbocada. Punzaba, dolía, pero no tenía heridas, su cuerpo seguía intacto. Y su vista se alzó hacía la sombra de un árbol que se posaba a su derecha. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, su cuerpo se paralizó, su mentón cayo… No había palabras para lo que estaba presenciando. Anna se encontraba frente a ella gritándole, señalándole, maldiciéndole. Su cuerpo esta congelados por partes, sus piernas y brazos tenían cortes profundos, sus ojos morados de tanto llorar comenzaban a sangrar, su labio estaba reventado, a causa de un gran golpe supuso.

-¿Te gusta mi obra?-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; esa voz, esa voz… Giro su cabeza a todas direcciones, buscando con su mirada a la dueña de esa voz; que no sea, por favor que no sea…

-¿Dónde buscas, Elsa?-

Su cabeza dejo de moverse en seco, su mirada bajo y se posó en el suelo, donde un mantra de hielo comenzaba a cubrirlo. Una sombra comenzaba a moverse frente a sus ojos; su sombra. Como si fuese acto de reflejos se puso de pie, la sombra comenzó a ascender y salir de aquel hielo.

-Penseque tenías claro que eras-

Una Elsa apareció frente a ella. Su mirada era fría, sin sentimientos; ¿en realidad había alma en su cuerpo? Se preguntó mientras retrocedía. Su sonrisa era ladina, burlesca, arrogante, su caminata era provocativa, seductora; era la perfecta imagen de arrogancia y narcicismo en un humano.

-No tienes porque temerme soy tú…- con paso firme y vulgar se acercó a la Anna en el árbol, tomo su mentón lo subió y unió sus labios -…solo que más libre- nuevamente unió sus labios, pero esta vez introduciendo su lengua sin previo aviso

La pelirroja comenzó a revolotear, queriendo alejar esos labios de ella. Elsa estaba petrificada, su cuerpo no le respondía, por más que quisiera correr y detener la imagen que se presentaba frente a ella no lo podía hacer. Los labios se despegaron de Anna, una mirada de odio apareció en sus ojos, dirigida completamente a ella, mientras una fina línea de sangre bajaba por su labio inferior. La había mordido. Rastros de hielo comenzaron a aparecer en las manos de esta, aprisionándola en el árbol y limitando su movilidad.

-Sabes, si usas tus poderes puedes tener todo lo que quieras…- dijo la Elsa frente a Anna, sus manos comenzaron a descender hasta las piernas de Anna y comenzó a acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos, sus labios se aventuraron al cuello de esta -…y a quien quieras- concluyo esa frase metiendo la mano bajo las bragas de Anna, esta soltó un gritillo que se acompañó de lágrimas.

-Detente… por favor- Sollozaba Anna, sus lágrimas brotaban sin control.

No había control en esa situación, ella solo podía servir de espectador, su cuerpo no respondía a nada. No podía despegar la mirada, sus labios permanecían inertes y sin vida, su garganta se negaba a emitir cualquier sonido, su respiración se había detenido, su cuerpo se sentía prisionero de la gravedad, hasta el punto tirarla de rodillas en el suelo.

-Vamos, Elsa, no niegues que te excita esta imagen- sus dedos comenzaron a abrir los pliegues de Anna y a acariciar su centro –no niegues que cada vez que la ves quieres tomarla y hacerle esto-

-¿por qué, Elsa, que te he hecho yo?- Anna le preguntaba con lágrimas recorriendo todo su rostro -¿acaso fui demasiada molesta cuando iba y te buscaba a tu cuarto, acaso fue un error el pedir tu compañía?- su voz sonaba seca, sin sentimientos, hiriente.

Los dedos de aquella Elsa comenzaron a penetrar a Anna, el hielo se derritió y esta cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de la Elsa frente a ella, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Su cabeza se acomodaba entre su hombro, teniendo una vista prefecta de la Elsa en el suelo.

-¡¿Tan malo fue querer a mi hermana de vuelta?! –su voz sonaba fuerte, estridente y cortada por pequeños gemidos -¡Vamos Elsa, responde, dime cual fue ese maldito error, que hice para que te sintieras de esta forma por mí!- apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a gemir más fuerte -¡Yo te defendí de todas las personas solo para que tú me miraras así! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo!-

Esa última palabra hirió profundamente a la platinada, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder en furia y tristeza. Siempre lo había sabido, pero siempre se negaba a si misma su verdad, claro que sus poderes no la ayudaban en nada. La forma en que las personas la veían, en que se referían a ella, en que le huían, no eran más que indicios de la verdad, ella era un monstruo, algo que no debía de existir y si estaba en este mundo solo era para ocasionar daño. El paisaje se fue tornando oscuro, solo se alcanzaba a ver la imagen de la Elsa y Anna gimiendo y meneándose fuertemente.

-Yo fui la que cometió el error- susurró suavemente y cerro sus ojos

Esa frase la despertó de su letargo, sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver una habitación a oscuras. Se levantó lentamente y se posiciono, con las piernas al aire, en el borde de la cama. La ventana mostraba un paisaje alumbrado por la luz de la luna alejándose y dando paso al alba. Apenas amanecía. Tiro su espalda sobre la cama y posiciono su brazo sobre su rostro, cubriéndose los ojos. Una risa seca comenzó a surgir al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-La chica perfecta ha fallado padre…- dijo con un tono de ironía -…no sientas, no sientas-

Alejo su brazo de su rostro y se quedó en shock. Frente a ella había una pelirroja que la veía con semblante preocupado.

-¿Elsa?-

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo, sin previo aviso se puso de pie y huyó a toda velocidad de su habitación. No le importó en absoluto el sonido de la chica detrás de ella, gritando que se detuviera, solo podía concentrarse en huir cobardemente del lugar. Aún permanecía fresca la imagen de aquel beso, más las imágenes de su recién acabado sueño, no tenía las fuerzas de enfrentar a Anna y decir que estaba bien. Necesitaba estar sola, descansa. En ese momento lo recordó y sus pasos perdieron fuerza. Se detuvo en seco frente a la gran puerta de entrada del castillo. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una triste y resignada. Ella no podía escapar, no tenía dicha elección, ella era la reina. Dicho mejor: ella nunca podría escapar.

**Contestando: si, si sera un Elsanna**


End file.
